Blood for my love
by colinamilly
Summary: ...The fading figure's, pale almost white eyes, stared at the dark haired figure in shock. Those eyes; the red eyes of a hunter. AU. Sasu/Neji


**BLOOD FOR MY LOVE**

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

"Normal speech"

'Quoted speech, words etc.'

**YEAR 2011: TOKYO JAPAN**

The screams of pain echoed in the night. The moon shone as if it were daylight; bathing the pale skinned, dark haired figure, leaning over a vanishing body. Not even a dot of blood could be seen on the ground of which the waning body lay. The fading figure's, pale almost white eyes, stared at the dark haired figure in shock. Those eyes; the red eyes of a hunter.

Sasuke stood up from the now empty spot which had been occupied by a pale eyed figure before. He sighed as he rearranged his sharpened silver stakes into weapon poaches on his black, leather studded boots. He felt for his gun which was held by a gun holder around his right thigh. Sasuke felt for his bullet pouch on his left thigh and found it empty.

_Dammit I have used them all. Well that concludes tonight's hunt. I was so caught up in the excitement of the hunt. What time is it anyway? _

With that thought, Sasuke reached for his I-phone 4 to check the time. He cursed when he saw that it was close to midnight; he was two hundred miles away from his home. He wouldn't make it in time by car. Sasuke was glad he hadn't brought his car; meaning he could travel the natural way; using inhuman speed.

* * *

In less than ten minutes, making it twenty minutes till midnight, Sasuke was at his door step and opening the door to his mansion. It was silent, in the living room; A sign that it was unoccupied. Slowly he walked towards his bedroom door. He glanced at the wall clock and he hurried his steps towards the room; It would be midnight in less than fifteen minutes and Sasuke couldn't believe he had been so caress to stay out that late on the special day.

The moment he opened the door to his bedroom, he was greeted with a chorus of welcome back your grace from the attendants. Their pale eyes regarded him with respect and a hint of fear; they knew he could destroy them at a drop of a hut. Those red eyes were a definite sign of danger. The head attendant stepped forward from the group towards Sasuke.

"You are late Uchiha-san" he stated.

"hn" was Sasuke's response. He didn't have to answer to anyone.

"you know its less than fifteen minutes until midnight?" the man persisted at the lack of Sasuke's response from the earlier statement.

"then what are you doing wasting time? Shouldn't you be preparing me now?" he snapped. Dammit. Couldn't they see that the time was running out? No matter what, it had to be done tonight. He left the room to take a quick shower.

Rashly the attendant found him the necessary robe and led him to the main chamber; the chamber he would be sleeping in from tonight onwards.

* * *

Neji glanced at the door for the uncountable time; he couldn't believe this. It was ten minutes until midnight. They had talked about this night for a while. But this, this was not good. Neji was thirsty but he couldn't drink yet. Well not until midnight when he was supposed to drink from the one person only; from then on, he would only be able to drink from that person alone; any other drink and it will be the end of him. And that was not theoretically.

But if midnight were to pass without the person giving him a drink, Neji would have to drink from someone else, and that would break the process that had started a week ago in preparation for this night. Neji was fasting; he hadn't drunk anything since seven days ago. Tonight, the seventh night of the week was supposed to be the last of his fasting.

If tonight were to fail, Neji didn't know what he would do. Sure he wouldn't be able to drink from anyone else if everything were to go alright; he would be restricted to one person. That should have made him run for the hills. But he had stayed; he had stayed waiting for the one person he wanted to tie himself to.

The door to the main chamber opened.

"you are here" Neji said with a disbelieving tone.

"of course Im here. Do you not want me here, love?"

"of course I want you here, my love. In fact, I need you here. I have ached for you. But you're late, Sasuke. Never mind that, I guess, better late than never."

"Neji. You thought I wouldn't come? Don't you trust me more since I agreed to do this?" Sasuke locked his red eyed gaze with Neji's almost white eyed gaze as he waited for an answer. What he saw in Neji's eyes made him feel ashamed for asking the question; there was love and trust.

"come here Sasuke, there is no time to waste. We must do this now." Neji beckoned Sasuke to come towards him on the king sized canopy bed that was adorned with red silk drapes. Matching the drapes were crimson silk bed covers; a contrast to the black silk dressing robe that Neji wore.

Sasuke walked to the bed and climbed onto it. Then with the grace of a feline, he crawled towards Neji who was leaning on his elbows, watching Sasuke. His eyes trailed to Sasuke's thigh, where the red silk robe he was wearing rode up. Sasuke followed Neji's gaze, then he looked back up to Neji who was now looking at his lips with hungry eyes. Sasuke licked his lips subconsciously and Neji felt his body tingle.

"Sasuke, hurry, we have no time." Neji breathed out. Dammit it, he was aroused and he was thirsty; he was hungry dammit.

"patience, my love." Sasuke crooned. It gave him pleasure more than anything; more than the hunts, just knowing that Neji could lose control because of him. It also gave him pleasure to see that Neji was becoming desperate for him.

"I have no time for patience, we only have less than ten minutes until midnight to complete the process. Sasuke I am hungry." Neji said honestly.

"I understand you have been fasting for the whole week to keep yourself pure, just for me, so that the process would work properly. But Neji, I am going nowhere. I'm here. I'm yours." Sasuke promised.

"okay, verbal promises aside, I need to drink Sasuke before past midnight, that's the only way the process is going to work. You understand that right?"

" I do. Now then…" Sasuke trailed off as he leaned down to capture Neji's hot lips with his. The kiss soon developed into a desperate kiss. Sasuke sat down on the bed and pulled Neji along with him. Now Neji straddled Sasuke's lap. Their lips still locked, Sasuke pulled Neji's robed off of him and his hands quickly reached for Neji's butt cheeks. Sasuke's fingers glided up and down the firm cheeks; kneading them.

When they needed to catch their breaths, they pulled apart and Sasuke immediately latched his lips on Neji's neck, nibbling and licking to soothe the bites. They had done this more than they could count, but tonight was different; tonight, there will be more.

Neji pulled Sasuke's robe off and his hands reached for Sasuke's hard shaft. He needed it now. He was becoming desperate . Neji felt hot all over; he felt like if he didn't have Sasuke inside him in the next sixty seconds, he was going to combust.

"Sasuke, come on. Inside me now. Please" well hell, he was reduced to begging! But at this point Neji didn't much care because he was losing it.

" I need to prepare you first." With that said, Sasuke slid his middle finger between Neji's butt cheeks and he was surprised to feel the slickness there.

"err, something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"you… were late, so I prepared myself." Neji moaned out, as Sasuke run his finger back and forth on his sensitive opening.

Sasuke gritted his teeth to control himself. He was ready to come at the thought of Neji preparing himself for him. Why had he been late? He could have watched Neji do it. Dammit.

_From now on I will be punctual. _Sasuke thought with determination. If his tardiness were going to be costing him something like that, he was sure to be punctual the next time around.

"stop fantasising about me doing it myself in front of you, just put it in, I need you and there is no time." Neji lifted himself up and waited for Sasuke to position himself.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice; there was always a next time. Right now though, he had a ritual to complete. His body was on fire as he pushed his hard member into Neji's ready opening.

"ahh, Sasu..Sasuke, more, give me more" Neji couldn't get enough; there was something missing. He clung to Sasuke as Sasuke thrust in and out of him hard.

Despite the delicious heat enveloping his cock, It wasn't enough; not enough. Sasuke needed more. He knew he was losing control but he couldn't help it; it felt too good.

In spite of the overwhelming pleasure, both Sasuke and Neji felt the hunger for something more.

"it's time my love." Sasuke panted into Neji's ear. His thrusts becoming disorderly.

"ye..s. yeess, my love, its time." Neji moaned.

Yes, it was time, it was time to complete the final part of the rite. This ritual was meant to join the hunter and the hunted. Tying their souls together for eternity; the hunted would drink only from the hunter; drinking from anyone else would be suicide.

And the hunter wouldn't walk away from the hunted even if they wanted to. This ritual was forbidden for obvious reasons; the two would be prisoners to each other. The death of one is the death of the other.

Neji sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck and felt his body tingle as Sasuke's blood rushed into his body. The heat increased as his climax neared. Nothing was missing anymore; he was ready to reach the peak and beyond.

" My blood and life are yours. This I promise, with this blood for my love." Sasuke said his part of the ritual as Neji drank from him.

Sasuke's body burned; He felt the heat gather below his stomach as he neared his climax. This was heaven if there was one.

Neji coming undone in his arms. He wouldn't ask for more.

They were content.

Sasuke, the hunter, and Neji the hunted; a vampire hunter and a vampire had fallen in love and performed a forbidden ritual Where, the vampire, Neji had to drink Sasuke's blood and Sasuke had to recite a promise while they reach their orgasms to complete the ritual.

"yours forever" they promised to each other simultaneously.

**THE END**

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! **


End file.
